


阴翳情潮

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光暗光*公式光远征归来后的一场肉*两个成熟男人，不明说的暧昧关系*互攻/浴室play/镜子play/玻璃墙play/旁观者存在play*感谢K头大佬的脑洞，感谢大佬约稿。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	阴翳情潮

阴天的时候阿尔伯特的声带偶尔会无法发声。像是被利刃从中割裂一样，有一种不安而空虚的恍惚感。就在某一天又因为咽喉不适而莫名其妙的时候，突然意识过来，那是他的致命伤。  
阴雨天的时候阿尔伯特的脖颈上有一只手，有时轻柔地爱抚着吞咽滚动的喉结，有时握在上面阻断他的呼吸。他无法称快，也用手势表达不清自己的意图。他的身体在不停晃动，大汗淋漓，和一具健美的肉体贴在一起。接吻，抚摸，做爱。  
阿尔伯特原本可不擅长这个。笨拙的嘴除了“你锻炼得真好”“你很俊”之外，说不出什么催情的浪语，更不明白什么是敏感带，不览风月，不懂情趣。  
那只粗糙的手，让他紧绷，让他战栗，引导他进入销魂的身体。有些时候，他会思念那只手，备受煎熬，却又有些瘾头。  
又是一日阴天，暴雨即将降下。  
也正好，失声让他免去了一些尴尬，不用朝光之战士解释在他床上手淫是怎么一回事儿了。他皱眉质问，你怎么不敲门。  
“你在做什么？”  
明知故问。  
阿尔伯特的两腿自然摊开，臀瓣翘挺结实，躺在床上浑圆的肌肉形状也不散开。  
“不是这么做的。”  
光之战士将手套摘下，五指环住勃起的性器，不像阿尔伯特那样单纯上下撸动，而是到了龟头逐渐收紧，简直像是在榨牛乳一样。  
“像你那样，除了能射出来以外，根本没什么情趣吧。”  
阿尔伯特腿根颤抖，张嘴只能发出气音。一具肉体压上他身，暗黑骑士坚硬的盔甲与胸前的鞣革撞在一起。  
这突如其来的亲密，让阿尔伯特热血沸腾。  
看光之战士脱衣，是一种享受。想要解除那一身全副武装，隐秘的细带都藏匿在腋下和腰际的柔软处，一道黑色的布绳拉开，冰凉的伪装裂成几块，从光之战士的身躯碎落。他的肉体是跳动、汗湿的，下垂的两手上浮起淡淡的青筋。  
仅仅是看到这一幕，性欲便再次燃起了。阿尔伯特这为数不多的床上经历，都是光之战士言传身授。要说学习演武、运斧，阿尔伯特旁观上一遍就能上手七成，这般孟浪私密的技艺，就算是光之战士在他身上都进出演示了几次，也许是羞耻心的缘故，仍旧是生涩而笨拙的。  
“刚刚在想些什么？”  
“光……”阿尔伯特半张着嘴，又指了指自己的喉结：“啊——”  
示意自己说不出话来。又或者说，想象着正在外面拯救世界的大英雄的肉体，想象着和他谈情说爱，下流而狂妄地手淫——这番话，阿尔伯特说不出口。两人五官相仿、身材与战技不分伯仲，在一起互相爱抚的时候，总有一种自恋的趣味。  
光之战士跨跪在他的身上，脱下汗衫，将手罩在自己的胸膛上。乳头在食指与中指之间，五指收拢，乳头便被掐了起来。  
“在想这个吗？”  
阿尔伯特羞于承认，可竟然缓慢地点了点头。他想帮光之战士快活，却被支开了。光之战士的身上有一种淡淡的汗味，闷在盔甲里的上身是湿的，稀疏的体毛粘在皮肤上。他将宽松的长裤向下拉扯，紧绷的下腹和肚脐之下，深色的阴毛才露出了一点，便撩逗似的又将裤腰提了回去。  
阿尔伯特大胆地将手放在光之战士分立的双腿上，揉捏着他的肌肉，想让布料间接滑落。光之战士早就看穿了他的心思，半硬的鸡巴渐渐撑起裤裆，龟头的形状在被磨的半透明的布上显露出来。  
光之战士将裤子脱到腿根，粗硬的性器弹了出来，直冲阿尔伯特。他并没用手去碰，性器便随着情潮起落一下下抽动。  
“在想这儿？”  
“是……”  
阿尔伯特嘶哑地说，喉如刀割，火烧起来。骑在身上的光之战士满足地舔着中指，摸进身后的股缝。阿尔伯特都能想象光之战士在对自己做什么，才销魂地闭上眼睛倒“嘶”了一口气，光之战士便半眯着眼睛，一手撑着阿尔伯特的肩膀，一手进入到更深处。  
“哈……在想我做这个？”  
若有若无的舒适感让光之战士差点栽在阿尔伯特身上。他是一个成熟的男人，对待性欲坦诚而放荡，甚至颇为得意地将身体的反应展现给阿尔伯特看。阿尔伯特见光之战士转过身去，翘臀出现在面前。脊背是蜜色的，腰处有明显的晒痕，看来他最近大概是在帮矮人族采矿。肌肉纵横，几道伤疤更添性感，唯独臀丘从未暴露在阳光下，雪白无比，紧致凹陷没有一点瑕疵。   
光之战士揉动着自己的臀瓣，使其在阿尔伯特面前颤抖波动。他不拘小节，甚至有些粗糙，耻毛也未经修剪。可不像阿尔伯特似的，战士上装保暖的狐茸总是蓬松雪白，短短胡须也精心修剪。下体，听说是因为野外草丛多生蚊虫的原因，剃得一干二净。  
光之战士用手抬起阿尔伯特的下巴，问：“那你想来观赏这儿吗？”  
阿尔伯特摇头，又勃起了，在战裙下支棱着。现实可比春梦还要刺激。  
臀瓣被五指抓开，那令人兴奋的蜜处时隐时现。肉穴已刚刚被手指浅浅插入过，泛出湿意，尚且还不是能吞下男人性器的松弛度，但迫不及待地张开一道缝隙。成熟男人肉体的甘美，阿尔伯特也是在光之战士的引导下才最终品尝到，雄伟醇厚，结实耐操。光之战士的肉体和灵魂都是疲倦而沧桑的，却有这样一处又软又小的通道为阿尔伯特敞开，让他直达他的深处，在情欲的肉壁上来回刺戳。  
光之战士在他身下坦荡地浪叫着，揉着自己的乱发或肿胀的乳头，随着抽搐高潮。阿尔伯特是他的镜面，他的自爱、自妄与自贱。只有在阿尔伯特面前，在这个谦逊的负罪者面前，光之战士才能毫无负担地宣泄着内心肮脏的欲望和痛苦。  
“过来……”  
阿尔伯特轻轻地命令道。  
光之战士稍微向后沉下臀部，一根硬热的性器顶在臀部上。他扭腰朝后看，将暗红色的性器对准雪白的臀缝，扭动着臀部贴上去。硬挺的龟头将淫水涂抹在入口四周，那尺寸傲人的鸡巴上，血管因这完美的男体而暴起，在软嫩的缝隙中来回摩擦。时而戳到鼓涨的会阴，时而滑入两腿之间，抽在睾丸上。那等待着被操的小穴，竟然像是会吮吸淫水似的，几次蠕动着将龟头套住，要不是光之战士晃动着精瘦的腰，稍微使劲就能被操进去。  
光之战士舔着嘴唇，舒服地哼着。他知道怎么带给自己快乐，将阿尔伯特的手放在自己腰上，将节奏交到他手中，让他感受这呼吸的起伏，让他摸出汗的胸膛，将被冷落的乳头玩硬。  
“啊……你的鸡巴可真是我吃过的最大的……”  
光之战士期待着被突然插入时的爽利。  
阿尔伯特内心暗暗不爽，虽然从没过问情史，想想便知道大英雄一定没少在凡人之间流连过。不管在上在下，都热情而熟练，说不定在另一个世界，还是某人的爱人。他内心作为男人的一部分纠结起来，想要将光之战士占有，想要让他臣服。两人可从没做过伴侣一般的承诺，只是痛快地上床，操彼此的屁股。  
阿尔伯特可太天真纯情了，无法将性与爱分开来看待。光之战士也许早就看透了这一点。倒也不是一件坏事。  
房间里很安静，除去湖面吹来扫在身上的凉风，便是两人交缠的喘息，与不断拍击的水声。阿尔伯特早已忍不了，按住光之战士的腰，一口气操了进去。他被按着蹲坐在阿尔伯特腿上，一直期待着这突如其来的一下，顶在阳心上，差点就这样射了出来。  
“我很久没撸了，慢一点……”光的手按了上来，被颠得被迫起伏，臀部一下下颤动着：“这么快，我会射。”  
“射！”  
阿尔伯特又故意狠狠操一记，让光忍不住叫出了声。他不愿就这样高潮而去，又想更深一点，更快一点，操穿他的麻木与疲惫，让他鲜活起来。每次起身想要逃避鸡巴的侵犯，都会阿尔伯特重新压下，肉棒在拥挤的穴内来回开拓着，榨出骚水，操出淫肉。  
“阿尔伯特——”光之战士干脆一屁墩跌在他身上，仰面栽进男人的颈窝，潮湿地呼求：“你要操死我了，阿尔伯特……”  
哪怕是在死亡与宿敌的利刃面前，光之战士也未曾开口求饶过，如今却被一根六寸长的鸡巴操得哀求连连。他懒洋洋地吮吸着阿尔伯特的嘴唇，这个情史不长的青年，自然不知道怎样回应将他吻醉，下体还在卖力地挺动着，两手也不安分，揉捏着他的前胸。  
“我太累了，回来的路上都在想着怎么和你做爱。和你想的正碰到一处去了。”  
阿尔伯特罩住光被操得半硬流水的鸡巴，来回揉动着。轻轻地嗯了一声，短硬的胡茬在敏感的脖颈痒处来回搔弄，让光一边被操着，一边喉咙滚动笑了出来。  
“不够，再来——”  
阿尔伯特干脆将光翻身压在床上，以后入的姿势嘶吼着疯狂操动。他的内心嫉妒不甘，嫉妒光之战士的直白坦荡，嫉妒那份风光潇洒；而他爱不能言，别说去拯救一个被光之力伤害的平民，甚至失去了握住一阵风，拾起一片叶的能力。他只能在光之战士的身上宣泄自己狂妄的余孽。  
光是博爱的。看穿他，包容他。  
气氛低沉压抑，此刻窗外突然降下一场暴雨，雨珠倾泻而下，许些从阳台溅射入室内，与纷乱的肉体拍击声彼此呼应。阿尔伯特拥抱住光之战士，内心的渴稍有缓解。天际阴云密布，夹杂着阵阵闪电，光的身体在遥远传来的隆隆雷暴声中颤抖不已。  
他嗅着光的鬓发，吻着耳珠，在内心祈祷着。让我为这世界再做些什么吧，让我为你做些什么，哪怕是在你疲惫的时候，在这雨声中满足你的情欲。  
光被操得一阵阵颤抖高潮，满足地从阿尔伯特胸前滑落。脊背已完全被汗水浸湿，染深了床褥，身体蜷缩着，像是一个无忧无虑的婴儿。阿尔伯特拨过他的脸，两双蓝色的眼睛目光交融，生与死，荣与罪的彼岸，一方是对疮痍世界的留恋，一方是对孤独灵魂的留恋。  
光之战士又问阿尔伯特：“刚刚在想些什么，阿尔伯特？”  
阿尔伯特无奈而惭愧，这男人可真把他看穿了。安慰的吻落在他脸颊上，光用手指抚摸他的脖颈，在那寻找一处伤疤，一缝倾吐的嘴巴。  
“我在远方听到了你的故事。阿尔伯特，你和你的同伴们仍被人们悼念铭记着。”  
阿尔伯特露出略带伤感的表情，似乎回想起了自己的罪过，害怕从光口中听到一些伤人的真相。  
“有关你们的故事，我听了一夜，能想象到当年的你，做出了多么伟大的事。”  
“还在、恨……我吗？”  
“仍然有少数，或多或少吧。”光诚实地说道：“但不乏继承了你的精神的人，拨乱反正，从未放弃纠正那段历史。等到这一切结束后，我也会去见莫伦，拜托他向人们宣传真相。”  
阿尔伯特释然了，可又摇了摇头，示意光之战士不必为他做这些事。而光的内心却有一份追悔，如果早点得知这些异世界的朋友在被光之巫女送返第一世界后发生如此悲剧，他绝不会视而不见。阿尔伯特的旅途，也许到此时已尘埃落定。  
但他决定带上他继续上路，哪怕此刻阿尔伯特已经精疲力竭，英雄不该就此陨落。  
阿尔伯特提上裤子，为光之战士拉上一层薄被，肩膀相互依偎，互诉旅途见闻。骤雨已转小，空气清新冰冷，雨后泥土的甜腥味将两人萦绕。  
阿尔伯特起身去关窗，被光重新拉回床上来，拥吻成黏腻的伴侣。聊到阿尔伯特收养幼小阿马罗的往事，心情才再度变得轻盈起来。声音也渐渐清朗，眼中倒映两轮蓝月。沉溺在悲情英雄的往事当中，这个异世的冒险者在荒野无人之处寻觅着他的影子，心生爱慕，心生惋惜。光之战士并非花言巧语的人，在这生死存亡的关头，更不知如何开口平定阿尔伯特内心的波澜。他们彼此沉默地陪伴着，互相倾诉，感觉到情潮便一起发泄。  
雨停了。  
傍晚的夕阳由窗间照入，阿尔伯特坐起身，活动了一会儿肩颈的筋骨，抱怨起光之战士丢了一地的衣服。  
“咳咳。”他清了清嗓子：“那个帮你打扫卫生的龙女仆恐怕又要抱怨了。”  
“哪个。”  
“就是……”阿尔伯特故作扭捏，好似头痛的扶着额头，娇嗔道：“大英雄呀，一屋不扫何以扫天下。”  
“哦——有些印象了。”光之战士浅浅点头：“见过几次。你把她放在心上，你喜欢？”  
“呵呵，又拿我开玩笑了。”阿尔伯特将长衣捡起，团成一球扔回光之战士身上：“你不在的时候，她按照水晶公的吩咐，隔两天就来打扫一遍。我偶尔醒来一个人也无趣，就观察她做事。”  
光捡起换洗衣物，朝浴室走去，反复掂量着阿尔伯特刚才的话，总觉得他一个人好似很寂寞，就将他也拉了进来。一个洁白的猫脚浴缸，容纳两个成年男人略显狭窄。阿尔伯特甚至无需脱衣，光之战士的手掌穿过形同虚设的半透明衣层，直接抚摸着他的肉体。阿尔伯特许久没有感受到温热的水，光之战士的手是湿润而温暖的，他情不自禁地挺胸贴了上去。两人激情地喘动，热气蒸腾的浴室里，一个无法自持的手印拍击在半透明的毛玻璃墙上。  
光之战士把阿尔伯特按在热水淋浴下，湿发贴在脸颊，狼狈而性感。他将阿尔伯特抵在浴缸的边缘，抬起他的一条腿跨在湿滑的沿上。  
“这回该我了吧？”  
“随你的便……”阿尔伯特明着不说，暗地里佩服光之战士能折腾一晚的情趣和体力。光之战士把他教的很好，喘气、放松，受不住的时候要诚实地说出来。刚想解去盔甲，光之战士却制止了他：“这次我想看你穿着做。”  
这可太令他羞耻了。镜子虽然爬满了雾，仍能隐约倒映出一片肌色。他看见自己与光之战士的身影交叠在一起，热水直接穿过战士皮甲，由光之战士的下巴、胳膊和胸口乳头滴落，刺烫着阿尔伯特的皮肤。  
“你别跑啊。”  
阿尔伯特有些怕热，被蒸得头晕眼花，翻身跌出浴缸险些滑倒，被光之战士从身后撑住。  
“我……其他玩法都行，这种我受不了。”  
“怎了？”  
“头晕……”他的两颊上的确浮着两坨红云：“这未免也太热了。你……你不难受？”  
“你可不知道，原初世界有个地方叫黄金港。那里的每家浴场我都是金卡会员。”  
“渴，喂我些水。”  
“舔。”  
阿尔伯特浑身无力，半跪坐在地。光之战士抚摸他的脸颊，他便吮吸着手指上的水珠。光恶趣味的揪了揪他的奶头，觉得弹性大好，就让阿尔伯特将胸肌捧起来为他乳交。虽说不情愿，还是听光之战士的话照做了。将两侧胸肌往中间挤压，就能形成一道深深的蜜色沟壑，把粗长的肉棒夹在其中。为了伺候周全，阿尔伯特不得不来回蹲起，让鸡巴在乳沟当中摩擦，偶尔饱满的冠头能顶到他的下巴，再故意戳到他的下唇。  
“阿尔伯特，帮帮我。”  
既然光之战士都这样要求了，刚才又极为香艳的帮他用穴擦枪，阿尔伯特只好照办。他卖力地用两乳搓弄鼓涨滚烫的鸡巴，前端用嘴一下下含着，后来觉得品尝不够，干脆埋下头去深吞起来。  
光之战士朝下体挤了少许沐浴液，落在耻毛上，很快便被阿尔伯特不断上下震颤的奶子搓出大量白色泡沫。阿尔伯特起身，用胸膛将泡沫涂抹在光之战士前身，又蹲下让鸡巴滑过乳头，重新弹入他的口中。  
往返几次，马眼已经被他玩得不断饥渴张合，阿尔伯特蹭了半脸泡沫，像个圣诞老人。光将他逼得靠在玻璃墙上背立，朝身上淋了少许保湿用的甘油。阿尔伯特的俊美脸颊被玻璃挤得变形，身前是冰冷坚硬的玻璃，身后是光之战士被热水蒸得滚烫的身体，他上半身向前逃离，屁股却饥渴得向身后滚烫的男根贴去。滑腻的甘油攀过肌肉纹理清晰的美背，流入股缝之中，阿尔伯特扭动着臀部躲闪那下滑的痒意，感到光之战士在他的后穴四周按压。手指倒是不急着进入，在敏感的皱褶四周将油液涂开，然后毫不费力地就插入了一点，向外抽离时，紧致的穴竟然还在微微吮吸着。  
光之战士一手揪着阿尔伯特的头发按在玻璃上，让他不得动弹，无法反抗，一手为他开拓小穴准备被操。一般做到三根手指，阿尔伯特就能毫不费力地含住光之战士的鸡巴了。  
“光……”阿尔伯特饥渴地舔舐着玻璃上凝结的水珠，按到了他的阳心，忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，内部有热热的液体混合着甘油滴滴答答地流下：“你还在等什么？”  
从内部按摩骚处，阴茎也跟着起了反应，那根暗红的肉棒显得有些迟钝而可怜，前头戳在冰凉的毛玻璃上，涂抹着半乳白色的淫水。光揉得阿尔伯特臀肉乱颤，一口气挺腰插了进去，让阿尔伯特难耐地哼了一声。  
肉体快速震颤起来，阿尔伯特被操得阴茎乱甩，“乓乓”地敲打在玻璃上。他无处可逃，两人分明身形相仿，却因为敏感点被玩弄操控着，只能贴着冰凉的墙壁颤抖浪叫。他扭头吻着光之战士的唇瓣，甚至主动去迎合撞击。脚下打滑，险些几次跌倒在地，光之战士的手在衣下来回游走，像是在羞辱一样，抚摸着他光洁的阴部。阿尔伯特感觉自己快被操射了，抽插这时却残忍地停止。他被抱起来放在洗手台上，直面着镜子再次插入。光一边干着他，一边劝诱他擦去镜子上的水雾。  
首先是那可耻的被操得正淫荡无比的表情露了出来，再向下抹去，是性感的锁骨和油亮的胸膛，稍微再往下少许，他已经羞耻得不想再继续了。两个被分开到极限的膝头，正被操得来回晃动着。颤抖的手伸向镜面，向下一点点划开水雾，泛红的指腹向下爱抚着，被操得剧烈晃动的阴茎不断甩出淫水，溅射在他的脸上、唇上。光更是将他从腿弯下抱起操干，那细窄的小穴，此刻正在镜中缠绵地含着不断奸淫肉壶的阳具。阿尔伯特光是看到这幕，就射了出来，清楚地看见媚穴是如何痉挛吮吸的。他不想再看了，就闭上眼睛，可内心竟然贪婪地想要看光之战士操他时沉醉的表情，两人的目光在镜中相遇了，他们是在想同一件事。  
阿尔伯特高潮后，光之战士放缓了速度，在里面浅浅的厮磨着。两人彼此欣赏着淫态，穿插身体诚实的反应。在浴室里嬉戏了许久，阿尔伯特最后被干得晕了过去。光之战士将他抱出浴室，这时外衣也自然消散了，只有一具脆弱赤裸的灵体，被搁在沙发上，两腿大张，后穴仍微微抽搐着。光之战士抬起他的双腿，又挺腰进入，已经操松的穴谄媚地吮吸着粗长的鸡巴。阿尔伯特被干得又醒过来，看到俊美的男人在他身上撼动，心里顿时充满一种色情的幸福感。  
他动情地呼唤着光的名字，给自己手淫，忘情地收紧后穴挽留着不断侵犯的阴茎。光啃咬他的皮肤，手勒紧他的脖颈，让阿尔伯特求饶。在那一瞬间，看见昏迷的阿尔伯特，光被即将逝去阿尔伯特的恐惧感所笼罩着。他在柔软的穴中横冲直撞，不断粗暴地留下吻痕，想要确认阿尔伯特的存在。  
阿尔伯特已经在强烈的攻势下干性高潮了，用小臂遮住眼睛，浑身阵阵无力地抽搐着。红肿的后穴一阵阵抽紧，原本放松的乳首也连带着硬立起来。光抽出还未射精的性器，插入结实的腿缝之中，摩擦着阿尔伯特不断流出淫水的鸡巴继续操弄。那无法合拢的小穴之中，精液正逐滴流出，弄脏了暗红色的地毯。  
“光……光！慢一点、等等——有人！”  
阿尔伯特的声音戛然而止，突然之间，门被打开了。光之战士正巧站在门后的视觉死角中，连忙抽开浴巾系在腰间。一个扎着双马尾辫的矮个子龙女仆哼着歌挥动着扫帚缓缓走进来，一抬眼撞见浴后的光之战士，瞬间红了脸。  
“呀，大英雄！”扫帚掉在脚边，她迅速捡了起来，窘迫地按着太阳穴：“不好意思，不好意思！他们忘记告诉我您已经回来了，我就是来看看一切是否还好。”  
光之战士笑着点点头：“这段时间可辛苦你了。”  
“诶……其实还好啦……”  
“光——光！”  
羞涩无比的阿尔伯特想要寻找藏匿之处，全然忘记自己是隐形的，被光之战士又推回沙发上。他浑身一丝不挂，布满爱欲的痕迹，正被人撞见自己被男人侵犯的场面。光倒是从容不迫。  
男人背朝她站立着，白色的浴巾仿佛祭祀长裙，围在腰间。肩上还挂着水珠，强健的脊背上纵横几道性感伤疤，这样的男人，谁都会爱上。  
光之战士在女仆看不见的角度拉开了浴巾的前襟，阿尔伯特读懂了他的眼神，低头含住，为光口交起来。女仆没有深入房间，只是在门口给绿色盆栽浇水，在旁人在场的环境下，男人的欲望异常敏感，很快，光便抖动臀部，射在阿尔伯特口中。  
为了不让人发现端倪，阿尔伯特赶忙迅速吞咽下精液，可细心的女仆正用余光偷看着心爱的男人，眼神落在赤裸的脚踝之间，那里暗红色的地毯上，正有几滴可疑的乳白色液体。  
“怎么这么快就弄脏了，滑倒了可怎么办。一屋不扫，何以扫天下！”  
她提着拖布就要冲过来，光倒是从容弯腰，用手指将淫水揩去，含在口中吮吸。  
“抱歉抱歉。”他让女仆停在远处，目光温柔地落下，凝视着空气中的一点：“有人牛奶喝得急了，流出来都没有发现。给你添麻烦了。”  
“我又不是故意的。”阿尔伯特小声辩解道。  
“牛奶？我没给您准备牛奶啊？有人提前来过了？是水晶公大人吗，真是的，说过起居交给我就好了……”脸红的龙女提起水桶，嘟嘟囔囔地离开了房间。  
阿尔伯特张口给光之战士看自己刚吞下精液的粘腻口腔，抱怨道：“看看你射的牛奶。”  
他还惊魂未定，躲开光的亲吻，催促光去锁门，还不放心地反复检查两次。阿尔伯特这才无力地倒在床上，外头看光之战士坐在他的身边，玩弄着蜷缩在一起的手指。  
“英雄，光，我的伙伴。你很快又要出发了吧？”阿尔伯特懒洋洋地说：“你不在的时候，我就感到疲惫无聊，偶尔打个盹，时间才能过得快一些。”  
“你会做梦吗，阿尔伯特。”   
“会。”阿尔伯特半睁着眼睛说：“在你到来之前我就做了一场梦。光之巫女带我踏上返程前，我站在蓝光之中，总觉得还有许多话没来得及对你说。后来我就醒了，在这间陌生的房间里，你站在窗前。”  
光之战士愕然。  
“我当时还在幻想着，这又是另一场梦啊，有你在，我觉得很安全。如果能不醒来就好了。后来……我才发现，是你真的来拯救我的世界了。然后我就决定不再继续沉睡了。这世上还有我的不甘，我愿继续不甘下去，成为你的力量。”  
阿尔伯特收紧手指，紧握光之战士骚动他掌心的手。天已放晴了。  
“傻瓜。”

fin.


End file.
